Shugo Chara! Jisedai!
by Rinashi Akita
Summary: This story takes place long after the original Guardians have graduated.This is the story of their children a few years later.Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Jisedai!

**Okay,Imma try to write a continued version of Shugo Chara,because I want to try to write,sound okay to you guys? If ya don't like a pairing in this fic...too bad,I have my own opinions and if you don't like them,write your own!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara,or Ikuto would not stalk Amu...**

**Note:Jisedai means New Beginnings,I looked it up on the ,please read and review,I enjoy constructive critism,but please no bashing!**

A young girl,about twelve years old,leaps out of bed at the sound of an alarm clock beeping."I'm up,I'm up.." She grumbles,getting ready for school._Well,so starts my first day of fifth grade...yippee..._ The girl thinks mutinously,brushing the tangles out of her light blonde making sure she didn't look like she got ready with her eyes closed,she runs downstairs."Hana-niitan!" A small,high pitched voice turns around and sees Tenebe,her little brother and almost carbon copy."Hmm?" She says,eating a piece of toast."Can I go to school wif you today?" He asks,trying the puppy eyes trick for what seemed like to Hana was the thirteenth time that week."Tenebe,you know you can't go to school with me...so why ask?" She sighs."Because Mommy says so..." He says rolls her eyes."No she didn't...you're making that ,Dad's taking you to preschool today,and you don't wanna miss that,huh?" She asks,trying to sound like going to preschool was obviously the best thing in the narrows his golden eyes,same as hers,and puffs his face up,pouting."But I wanna go to scoow with niitan.." He finishes her toast and runs out the door,almost running straight off the wonders whats going to happen on her first day of school.

Neh,I know,short chapter,but we can't be perfect,eh? I promise to try to make the following chapters longer,and maybe update it tonight,this was just kind of an prizes on guessing who Hana and Tenebe's parents are...alright fine...I'll give you a cookie...please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo Chara! Jisedai!**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter,and I got my first reviewer,yay! Anyways,read the disclaimer then I'll start the next chapter!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara,otherwise I wouldn't have stopped at Encore!**

Hana reaches school about fifteen minutes later,she didn't live very far from the sits down on the steps in front,waiting to be let in. Her eyes narrow as she sees a guy sit down on the opposite side of the steps from her. He adjusts his blue Royal cape around his shoulders and runs his hands through his white blonde around,he sees Hana

"Hotori..." He grumbles.

"Tsukiyomi.." She growls back,sticking her tounge out at him as soon as his back is turned. _Man I hate him! He thinks he's so great because he's the King's Chair in the Guardians! One of these days I'm gonna... _She doesn't get to finish that thought.

"Hey Rai!" A guy yells,running through the grounds to the steps. Hiro Soma,Rai's cousin, stops in front of him,panting. Hana rolls her eyes then grins at Hiro.

"Wake up late?" She asks.

"No,what makes you think that Hana?" He asks,still out of breath.

Hana rolls her eyes."Your blazer is inside out." She says,covering her mouth with her hand and trying not to laugh. Hiro looks at his blazer,but shrugs.

"Ah well,I'm sure you're the only one going to notice." Hiro says,looking like he could care less.

"Whatever,your choice." Hana retorts. _Why can't Tsukiyomi be like his cousin? Hiro isn't stuck up in the least bit. _She thinks. Hiro has been her friend since preschool,and she still couldn't figure out how he and Rai were related. Hiro was funny,loud,and sometimes clumsy,meanwhile Rai was serious,quiet,and couldn't take one joke.

_Rai looks like he's in his usual boring mood today..._ Hiro thinks,trying to cheer his cousin up. _At least Hana's in a normal mood,looking like she wants to slap him,but ah well..._ He thinks,shrugging mentally.

The bell rings for the students to get to class now,so they all get up.

"Later Hiro." Hana says,shouldering her bookbag and going off in the direction of the fifth grade Moon Class. Hiro nods a goodbye,his bookbag already around his shoulder. He darts off in the direction of the sixth grade Star Class. Rai gets up and puts his bookbag over his shoulder carefully,making sure his Guardian Cape wasn't caught in the strap. He also walks in the direction of the fifth grade Moon Class. _So I have a class with Hotori this year...great... _He thinks as he enters the classroom.

**There you have it,chapter two! I used this mostly as an introduction chapter for some of the characters. In the next chapter,either written later tonight or sometime this week, we meet Rai's Guardian Character! Until then,see ya later and hope you feel like reviewing!**


End file.
